A Moment
by Cheyenne Shytle
Summary: There was a moment where it began and where it ended. There was a moment where he laughed and she cried. There was a moment where both parted ways and there was a moment where they came back to each other. Kaku/OC Rated M (to be cautious)
1. Prologue: The Unraveling

**A Moment**

Summary: There was a moment where it began and where it ended. There was a moment where he laughed and she cried. There was a moment where both parted ways and there was a moment where they came back to each other. Kaku/OC

* * *

**_Prologue: The Unraveling  
_**_"'I don't love you anymore,' is all I remember you telling me; n__ever have I felt so cold,  
but I've no more blood to bleed__ 'cause my heart has been draining into the sea."  
_—Rise Against, _Blood To Bleed_

* * *

What does it feel like when your lungs are bursting?

That is a question that Aqua had asked herself so many times. Why, you may ask? Well, to put it simply, because she was too damn curious and wanted to know how painful it was. Was it an instance? Was there pain? In your last moments, could you feel the water rushing through your mouth and inside your body? Could you feel the claws and hear the chains of Davy Jones as he dragged you down to the watery depths of his locker? Would your eyes close or stay open, forever watching the world above?

However, it may be a question she asked herself, Aqua never wanted it to happen to her. Though, in this moment, if she didn't find the breath her lungs so desperately needed, the answer to her question would make her roll in her grave. With wide brown eyes and blood dripping from her face, Aqua stared at four familiar faces in shock. Dressed in black, her most beloved friends stood over Iceburg, his shoulder red from a wound made, undoubtedly, by the people he trusted most.

"What..." Her voice cracked, stepping forward before an arm shot out to stop her. The cream haired female turned to look at the redhead's back.

"Don't." Was all she said, her voice in a low growl as she stared at the group.

Aqua looked back at the four before letting her eyes stray to Paulie, battered and beaten with small holes in body. They must've done that _Finger Pistol_ on him. "Paulie!" Her lungs screamed, leaving her throat to burn and the flavor of pennies to fill her mouth.

"Stay back, Aqua," the blonde warned, face pinched in agony. Never in a million lifetimes would he ever expect to be betrayed by them.

_Breathe in, breathe out. _Aqua thought, evening out her heavy breathing. This couldn't be happening; it was all a nightmare and she would wake up to arms wrapped around her and a warm body coiled around hers. But why did feel so _real_? Why did the blood on her face feel so warm and wet? Looking at her hands, she counted her fingers, reading somewhere that you have extra fingers in dreams. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine... ten. _Throat clenching, the young woman clenched her hands into fists, her blunt nails digging in the skin of her palm. She slowly looked back up and glanced at each one of them, their faces forever burned in behind her eyelids. Her brown eyes met the black orbs that made a shiver racked her body every time because of their intensity.

But now, they were empty, just like all the things he said to her.

_"Aqua," he whispered, mouth hot around her ear as his arm wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him. _

_"Hmm." She hummed in reply, letting out a small sigh of pleasure at feeling his feverish breath on her ear and neck. A familiar feeling curled in her stomach and scattered throughout her body. His chuckle shook her body, feeling her leaning in to him. He let his free hand rub her inner thigh, lovingly stroking the limb. She squirmed a bit before letting out a little moan. "Stop teasing me!" She whined, clutching at the hand and pausing it._

_"But it's so entertaining in seeing you all flustered." He laughed, intertwining their fingers together. He placed an opened mouth kiss on her shoulder, his tongue coming out and licking at the mark he left on her. A gasp left her, her muscles stiffening until she relaxed against him. Smirking against her skin, he gently let go her hand and squeezed her breast and brought his mouth to the skin below her earlobe, whispering, "You are exquisite." _

_She chuckled, her brown orbs search for those black eyes she admired. When she made eye contact with him, she flipped them over so she was on top, smiling down at him. She dragged her fingers through his hair, taking in the delight of hearing his pleasured sigh and content expression. Biting her bottom lip, Aqua trailed her hands down his face and cupped his cheeks, rubbing small circles under his eyes. "I am the luckiest girl in the world." _

_He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her chest to chest with his body. He kissed her, long and sweet, savoring her taste and her little mews as he nipped at her tongue and lips. Raking his hands through her hair, he tugged, enticing a low growl of approval from the female's throat. Laughing, the young man broke the kiss as uncontrollable snickers left his body. After a second of staring at him, Aqua joined in, her small giggles turning into loud barks of laughter. Their sniggering mingled together, filling the room and echoed off the walls. Propping on his elbows, the young man let himself look over the young woman as she tried dissolving her giggles. _

_Chest heaving, legs straddling his waist, cream colored hair falling down in waves to her back, brown eyes staring straight into his, lips bruised and swelled from the slight abuse, and bite marks scattered all over her peach tinted skin. His rough palm journeyed up her thigh to her hip, pressing tenderly and tracing the tattoo with his thumb. She trembled under his hand, causing him to grin as the palm traveled further up, brushing her side and passing the curve of her breast and shoulder to her neck, trailing his thumb down the smooth column. Aqua let out a shuddering breath when he pushed her face towards his, eyes burning with something that she could only describe as desire. _

_"Aqua," he caressed her name with passion. She was lost for a moment, her heart beating loudly in her ears. She was sure that he could feel her pulse. _

_"I love you," she murmured, knowing that for the rest of her life, she wanted him beside her; to share a bed with her; to laugh with her; to form a family with her. _

_For a second, his face was unreadable and Aqua started to regret the words that poured from her mouth. Just as she was forming the words of a 'forget what I said', the young man gripped her chin and kissed her roughly; his teeth clashing with hers. Surprised by the attack, Aqua waited a minute to return the kiss. "Say it again," he muttered in her lips, teeth biting and tongue stroking every crevice of her mouth. "Please, say it again." _

_She smiled gently, running her hands through his hair. "I love you." And it was true and she wanted to declare it on every rooftop of Water 7. She loved him and if he asked her to say it again, she would gladly do so. _

_He brought her back to him, hugging her close and sliding his hands through her hair. Sighing contentedly, Aqua closed her eyes, her head in the crook of his neck. Her breathing slowed, her muscles relaxing and her body becoming nothing but pudding in his grasp. But before she let herself in the land of dreams, she could have sworn that she heard, "I love you." And then, she was gone. _

"Kaku..." Her eyes welled up with tears, her teeth biting down on her lip. The ginger looked at her blankly, no more of that sheepish, sweet, and charming young man that stood in front of her. Now, there stood a cold blooded killer working for the World Government in the name of "justice". There stood, in the place of the man she fell in love with, one of the men that helped in the assassination of her mentor; her boss who she looked up to and loved like an uncle or older brother.

"Surprised, Aqua?" Lucci spoke, his voice cold and smooth as he turned his dark eyes on her. She stepped back, air leaving her lungs.

"No, no, no." She chanted, shaking her head three times. "This is just a-a nightmare a-and I'll j-just wake u-up and it'll b-be just another d-day of work." Her eyes glanced at Kalifa and Blueno, an unstable smile reaching to her face. "A-And I'll visit Blueno at his b-bar and then Kalifa w-will d-drag me back to Galley-La; this isn't re-real." Voice cracking and shoulders shaking, she laughed. Tears slid down her cheeks, hitting the floor and her stomach heaving; she wanted to puke.

Lucci smirked coldly at the female, turning to her slightly. "Oh, how you wish for this to be all a dream, don't you?" He took a step in her direction, but the redhead blocked her from his view.

"You stay away from her." Aurora snarled, claymore unsheathing in preparation of using it.

"But it is a dream! None of this is real!" Aqua screamed, causing the everyone to look at her. "I JUST WANT TO WAKE UP!"

"_Finger Pistol,_" Lucci whispered, lunging forward and jabbing his finger through Aqua'a chest. Blood spouted from her lips, eyes wide in shock, Aqua gasped out a silent scream. Muscles tensing, she clamped her hand down on Lucci's wrist, trying to find balance. She witnessed the widening of Lucci's satisfied smirk and shrieked when feeling his finger curl, causing more blood to pour out. "It was all part of the job, Aqua," he said, enjoying the look of discomfort on her face. "Though, we were hoping to leave here with happy memories."

"Y-You b-bast-ard!" She yelled as best as she could, her brown eyes turning into a glare at the dark haired man. "I-I'm going to sk-kin you!"

Leering, he leaned in closer to her, whispering, "Would you really hurt me? One of the few who knew you and made you laugh? Would you really hurt your friend?"

Aqua sneered, tears still running down her face. "Anyone who brings harm to the ones I love are no friends of mine."

Lucci just chuckled, removing his finger and letting her drop to the floor, clutching at her chest. "It was a pleasant five years, Aqua, but it would seem that you know too much; you must die."

Aqua didn't move as her muscles tensed for the final strike. Her eyes closed in defeat, feeling her energy leave her. She couldn't stop them if she tried. She was just too tired and, plus, her chest was bleeding profusely with her heart mangled and crumpled —beating weakly in her chest. _How? _She asked herself, seeing their four faces flash through her head and remembering all the laughs they shared. She remembered how Paulie use to yell at Kalifa for wearing short skirts; Blueno having his arms out wide in a welcome when she walked in his bar; Lucci, when using Hattori as a puppet, helping her gain up on Paulie when he complained about money; Kaku talking in that strange way he did, sounding more like an old man and making her laugh and fall in love with him as each day passed. _How could they be the same people I came to care for? _

Biting her quivering lip, she brought her hand to her eyes, trying to stop the tears from tumbling down her face. She glanced through her fingers and saw Iceburg's angered expression. Aqua gave him a smile; her final goodbye to the person that took her off the streets and under his arm. She owed everything to that man and shame filled her body when she realized that she could never give him the gratitude he deserved. She was going to die; right here in front of five pirates, her boss and colleague, and four people she held dear to her heart. She was going to be killed by none other than one of those people. As Lucci prepared his final blow, one last thought crossed Aqua's head,

_How could everything be so fucked up?_

* * *

**Hi guys! So I re-watched the Water 7 arc and I absolutely fell in love with Kaku! There's something about him that makes him lovable —even when he reveals himself to be one of the CP9 agents. I'm surprised there aren't more Kaku fanfictions! He's such an interesting character —having the appearance of a kid and talking like an old man! I JUST LOVE IT. Anyways, when I was watching the Water 7 Arc, I thought about what it would be like if Kaku was involved with someone over the five years he was there? Well, that was when I thought about Aqua (I came up with her name when they started talking about **Aqua Laguna —I know, original right? But give her chance; you'll know why she was named that in later chapters [maybe chapter 1?]) ****

****So, I hoped I kept everyone in character, especially Lucci because he's kind of a toughie for me. I don't know why either. Hmmm... ********Welp, I hope you guys like this prologue. Remember: ****

****REVIEW. I love to hear from you guys. ****

****[Updates won't be as frequent since "Let the Shackles Fall" is my main priority and I have school breathing down my neck. It'll be nice if you guys would be patient. See you guys on the flip side; PEACE OUT!]****


	2. One: Opportunist

**Part I**  
_One: _Opportunist

.

There were a lot of things Aqua was certain about.

She was certain that the sun would always shine another day, whether it be covered by clouds or not; she was certain that everyday when death came for its next victim, life created something new. Aqua knew that the World Government was corrupted —with some exceptions. She knew that not all pirates were bad. Her knowledge even extended to Devil Fruits and knowing that they were not a fable fabricated to entertain people, but a true tale weaved from the very sea itself. Aqua also knew some things that she wasn't suppose to know in the first place; some things that are likely to get her killed if anyone knew that she knew.

Aqua even knew that she wouldn't make it to her nineteenth birthday.

The reason? Because the girl led a life that young ones shouldn't know of, let alone live through. Most of the time, she would blame her father for her misgivings. Of course, she knew that her position was entirely of her own doing, but it was easier to blame someone other than herself. It was easier since he was the one who left her. It was easier because he didn't leave any explanation as to why he was leaving. It was easier because he didn't take her with him. It was easier because her life turned to shit and she had no one. Although, maybe that was of her own doing?

Sighing, the creamed haired girl ran a hand through her messy locks, narrowing her eyes at the group of pirates from her spot in the darkened corner. They were loud, boasting about their accomplishments to the women under their arms. Her grip tightened around her drink before she downed it, getting up and plastering on a sultry smile. The young female made her way over to the pirates, her hips swinging. She caught the eye of a few crew members before settling herself in the captain's lap, suppressing a shiver of disgust when his rough hands slid to her hips.

"'Ello, darlin'," the man breathed, showing a row of pearly teeth as he smiled down at the young woman in his lap. "What 'ight your name be?"

"Carrie," she said, taking a sip from his drink. He wasn't an ugly fellow nor did he stink. They were well off ruffians with nice clothes and good hygiene. "I'm just lookin' for a good time." Her hand had travelled to his chest, absently drawing circles with her nails in the tough skin. The older male's grin widened, his fingers pressing into the soft skin of her hips, eyes drinking in her curvy figure.

"A good time, aye?" He mumbled, straight nose digging into the side of her jaw as his lips caressed the shell of her ear. "I can give you more than just a good time." She hummed, her lashes lowering as she regarded the man in front of her.

She smiled at him, bringing her lips close to his ear, enclosing her teeth around the lobe, nibbling softly. Her nails racked down his chest, eliciting a groan from him. Kissing the abused ear, she said, "Is there a place where we can have some privacy?" She could already feel the bulge in his pants pressing urgently to her thigh as she moved slightly against it. That seemed to be the lighting the fuse for the pirate captain as he stood, his arm encircling her waist, guiding her to the stairs of the bar/inn where his room resided. He opened the door as the young cream haired female stepped in, looking around the room before resting her eyes back on him. The male stared at her as he removed his colorful jacket, unbuttoning his shirt as he made his over to her.

The young female watched him, eyes burning, taking in the sight of the muscled expansion of his broad shoulders and defined chest. Swallowing, she pulled her shirt off, showing off the lacy red bra that held her breasts, her stomach and shoulders bare before the man. She went to unhook the lingerie from her persona, but was stopped when the pirate grabbed her hips, picking her up and settling her on the bed, kissing her feverishly. She returned it, nails scratching and digging at his back. His tongue delved into her mouth, coaxing hers to play along and she did, growling when he nipped at her lower lip. He retreated, biting at her jawline, whispering, "Call me Jack, doll," as his hands unhooked the offending piece of clothing from her chest. He threw it across the room, teeth dragging their way down her throat to her breast, sucking and kneading them.

She arched into him, wrapping a leg around his waist, rubbing herself against him, a moan escaping him. Using his distraction to her advantage, the eighteen year old switched rolls, smiling down at the startled captain. She wasted no time in kissing the man beneath her, fighting for dominance as they rubbed against one another. Her smooth hands trailed down his abdomen and to the belt of his trousers, undoing it along with the button and zipper of his pants. Biting his upper lip, she grabbed him, causing the man to let out a groan, smirking up at the young woman. "Well, aren't you the domineering one," he told her, hands squeezing her ass.

She smirked, kissing his lips in a series of quick pecks. "You've no idea." Jack didn't have any time to think about her statement before a gun was pointed at his face, the young female's face wiped from any arousal she might have felt before and replaced by a cold glare. He recognized the pistol as his own, the one he kept at his waist. He clenched his teeth, his hands removing themselves from her backside, laying limply at each side of his head. He should have been more careful about where her hands were going. Yet, he let his sexual needs go before paying attention to the little vixen sitting on top of him. Although, despite the fact that she was holding a gun to his forehead, Jack couldn't help but think how sexy she looked at the moment. A smirk graced her face when felt him twitch beneath her. "You have no shame, do you?"

"Pirate, doll," he drawled, sizing up the young cream haired female. "So what are ya? Some type of bounty hunter or something?"

"Or something." She removed herself from the pirate, the gun still aimed at his prone figure. "Nothing personal, Jack, but I need the money." He rose a brow but got the idea once a group of Marines busted through the door, immediately going to the pirate captain on the bed, paying little to no attention to the shirtless female. Aqua grabbed her shirt off the floor, putting it on quickly.

"Calico Jack," stated one of the upper officers, smirking at the position the pirate was in.

"Man who I do not know," Jack quipped back, squinting at the lack of lighting.

The officer growled, gesturing for one of his lackeys to cuff the pirate captain. He then turned to the female as she analyzed the pistol, admiring the craftsmanship. "Good work, ma'am. We'll take it from here." With another sweep of his hand, a suitcase full of beli was handed to her. She smirked, grabbing the suitcase and nodding her head to the Marine.

"Have a nice night, gentlemen." Aqua turned on her heel, looking over her shoulder at the cuffed ruffian. "Jack." And then she was gone, hand full of cash and her steps lighter than what they were before. Her heart was thrumming wildly in her chest, adrenaline pumping through her veins. The night air cooling her sweaty skin. She felt exhilarated. She felt alive.

If only she knew she won't be feeling that way for long.

* * *

Aqua awoke with a groan, the sound resonating in her aching chest. Her head hurt and so did the rest of her body. Cracking her eyes open, she promptly shut them when the bright lights above attacked her vision mercilessly. Another groan escaped her as she turned her face more into the pristine pillow under her head to escape the pain. _Ugh. What happened to me? _She asked herself, ears prickling at the sound of a heart monitor beside, steady beeps matching the rhythm of her heart. She wanted nothing else in the world but to fall back asleep to get away from the strangeness that was settling in her bones. This wasn't her bed, Aqua knew. She was in a hospital; the smell of bleach and death was a giveaway. But what she couldn't figure out is how she got here and why she was here in the first place.

Someone opened the door and the scent of coffee filled her nostrils, her mouth watering at the beverage. Opening her eyes, she blinked away the blurriness, taking in the sharp dressed man with neatly combed purple hair. He looked familiar but Aqua wasn't sure as to why. Raising a brow, the eighteen year old slowly sat up, wincing at the pain in her ribs. "What happened last night?" She whined/moaned, curling an arm around her torso.

"I could ask you the same thing, Miss." The stranger spoke, taking a sip from his drink. His dark eyes watched her carefully as her brown eyes went back to him, squinting.

Rubbing her forehead, she let out a sigh. "Who are you?"

"Iceburg," she froze at the name, eyes bulging out of her skull. "I'm the mayor of Water Seven—"

"—and the owner of Galley-La." Aqua finished for him, her voice betraying at how in awe she was of the man. She heard the stories of how he was a shipwright under the very man who created the legendary sea train and a ship for the Pirate King, Gol D. Rogers. She heard how he became mayor because of his charming personality. In this moment, the young woman wanted nothing more than to go up to the man and shake his hand, babbling about how much she admired him. "It's-uh-it's a-nice to meet you, I-Iceburg-sama." She wanted to smack herself at how much she sounded like a fool.

The older male smiled in amusement at the girl's stammering. "What's your name?"

"Aqua." She stated, trying to scrape up what was left of her confidence. A silence hovered over them before she cleared her throat awkwardly, a blush rising to her face. "Uhm, it's not that it's unpleasant to meet you, Iceburg-sama, but-uh-why are are you here?"

"Actually, my employees and I were the ones who found you engaging a bunch of ruffians last night." His oddly deep voice was calm as he drank from his coffee. "After succeeding in knocking you unconscious, they were planning to do some questionable and immoral things to you. So, as Paulie, Lulu, and Tilestone dispatched the criminals, I was the one who brought you here."

As he explained the events of last night, it started to come back to her. After she tricked Jack and received her money, she decided to celebrate. And what better way to celebrate than to drink the night away? She went to another bar, but she didn't get to make it before she was dragged off by a group of rough looking men who not only took her money but tried to take something else as well. A shiver of disgust travelled up and down her spine, closing her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to erase the sensation of their dirty hands on her skin. Despite the fact that Water 7 was a good city with a lot of good people, it didn't mean that there weren't some shady characters slugging around.

Glancing back at Iceburg, she gave him a small smile. "You didn't have to do that, but thank you, sir."

All was quiet once more before Iceburg decided to make his move. Sitting in one of two chairs in the confined, blank space, the mayor asked her, "How old are you, Miss Aqua?"

"Eighteen, why?"

"I'm willing to offer you a job at Galley-La."

The young female almost choked on her own saliva from those words. "W-What?! Why, s-sir?"

He took another gulp from his drink. "When the nurses were helping you out of your previous clothes, they found a little journal filled with drawings in them. I offered to keep it until you woke up." He pulled out a small black sketchbook, showing it to her. "I'm assuming that this is yours?" At her nod, he continued, "You're very talented, Miss Aqua. It would be a waste by hiding them away from the world."

She was confused by this. What was he trying to say? "I'm sorry, sir, but what does this have to do with a job offer?"

Another sip of his drink. "I've recently had to let go one of my shipwrights—he was conspiring against me. Well, he was in control of sketching out the figureheads of our ships." He held the journal up higher. "Your drawings are the most amazing drawings I've ever seen—" cue a bright blush coloring her face, "—and that's why I want you to come and work for me."

Aqua stared at Iceburg in shock, her jaw working but no words filtering out of her mouth. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she would want to accept or not. She had only dreamed of something like this to happen to her. _Surely this can't be real, right?_ She blinked, shifting her stare to her hands, counting her fingers. _Ten_. Ten of her fingers wiggled up at her. Looking back up at Iceburg, a whisper escaped her, one so quiet she couldn't even comprehend what she had said. Her brows were furrowed, wondering if the man in front of her, her idol, was serious about hiring her. Not only that, but offering her a very important position. He even complimented her artistry. Then, she let out a chuckle, running a hand through her hair. "Sir, you don't even know me and you're offering me a job? I'm... I'm not a good person, Iceburg-sama."

The man pursed his lips, standing to his feet, setting the journal onto the nightstand by her bed. "I'm holding interviews for the opened position tomorrow at three." And then he was gone out of the door, out of the young woman's presence. Aqua gulped, clenching her hands in her lap.

She didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Hey guys... **

***chuckles nervously* **

**Uhm, how've you been? I hope good. Uhm, I have no explanation as to why it took me so long to update this story except for the cursed writers block. For a while, I did know what I was going to do, but for some reason I couldn't get it out. Ugh, it was like my brain was constipated or something. So, I took a break from this and started on others that needed to be revamped. Again, I am so sorry for the delayed chapter and I promise that I won't take as long as I did to update again. **

**As for any other important details about the story: Well, it'll be split into three parts. The past, the present (which was where the prologue was placed), and then the future (aafter the events of Enies Lobby). **

**So, I guess see you guys on the flip side, yeah? **


End file.
